115553-mounts-and-sprintingwhy
Content ---- ---- ---- I think I read somewhere there will be changes to the speed of mounts eventually but I didn't keep any links of it. Finger pain is a challenge for gamers in general. In the meantime, this tip with the tennis ball might help: Exercises for Strengthening Your Little Finger | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Will 80 plat make sprinting not suck? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you think about it, you don't need to excercise with a tennis ball, since you already do that excercise all the time while sprinting in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually, I don't think there are many platforming elements that would be broken by having a constant sprint speed without holding down the trigger. Sprint tends to get engaged just before you jump. I wrote a VERY long post about this back in the day. In its most basic form, sprint needs to be removed and the sprint speed needs to be the new mount speed. Even with improved riding skills, it feels like my grinder is idling forward if I don't have sprint pinned. The maps are just too big. And there's no real game reason why a motorcycle would have a sprint. The long post I wrote actually also proposed a longer and more involved mount mechanical change, which split mounts into three types: living, mechanical, and hoverboard. It also required the reintroduction of damage slamming into a wall (and the fixing thereof) The three types had different mechanics. Living mounts operated as they do now, with a sprint key and a movement boost. The current mechanics make sense for a trask, for example, and that way people who like that style of mount can still use it in situations where they need one. They also wouldn't take damage planting into a wall; living things know when to stop. Mechanicals, like grinders and retroblades, have no jump, no sprint, and an actual turning radius, but have gear shifting and are the fastest mounts over empty ground and on roads. Unsuitable for offroad, they'd be a racer's choice. Hoverboards would be unpredictable, slipping and sliding all over the place and having momentum the way the old mounts used to have momentum. You'd also take a lot more damage from hitting a wall and wouldn't be as fast as a mechanical mount or overall as fast as someone with good sprint control of a trask. However, the hoverboard would have a hellaciously fast (and short duration) sprint, would be capable of jumping some incredible distances, and would be able to go over water. That way, you'd have three different types of mounts that everyone could own one of, and they'd be great for different situations in different zones. So the mounts aren't just another piece of cosmetic fluff taking up the "mount" slot, you'd actually have three different methods of travel you could master because they'd all feel different. Imagine the plots with skate parks that could then take advantage of hoverboard physics (and maybe even tricks), or motorcycle racetracks suddenly being different from living mount steeplechase. But, at the very least, if we're still keeping them the same, sprint should be removed and all mounts should move at the sprint speed. The current model feels extremely clunky and I know it was a stopgap since their old mount physics weren't working. | |} ---- ---- So, rebind it then. | |} ---- ---- I'd really rather have my motorcycle require skill to drive and gear changes if I was going to ask for anything. I'll turn Herrick's Blood Cloud Mesa into a bike track if they ever have time or inclination to implement my idea. Having riding be more than just a speed boost on top of your normal movement was something I really liked about beta, they just couldn't get the bugs worked out in time. | |} ---- ---- LOL! "You are swimming." My freakin' TOE is in the water! | |} ---- Sadly, the mounts have hydrophobia :( | |} ---- | |} ----